


Take Away The Keyboard

by FlockPack



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlockPack/pseuds/FlockPack
Summary: When the forth wall is shattered, the girl with a pen forces a bunch of characters to read and watch multiple... things...Set after the first avengers movie.The warnings are for what they react to.Complete list of what they'll react to inside.





	1. Lists

Yeah... I know... If you wish to skip this, the story starts at chapter 2, and the reactions start chapter 3.

In order, unless someone suggests another to add;

 

Lion King

Lilo & Stitch

Hercules

Xena: Warrior Princess

Up

Big Hero 6

Snow White

Cinderella

Jungle Book

Sleeping Beauty

Bambi

Pinocchio

Mary Poppins

Nanny McPhee

Peter Pan

Tinkerbell

Dumbo

101 Dalmatians

Lady & The Tramp

Alice In Wonderland

Sword In The Stone

Parent Trap

Ugly Duckling

Incredibles

Finding Nemo

Toy Story

A Bug's Life

Monsters. INC.

WALL-E

Ratatouille

Inside Out

Beauty & the Beast

Wreck-It Ralph

Aladdin

Little Mermaid

Nightmare Before Christmas

Corpse Bride

Frankenweenie

Princess & The Frog

Mulan

Shrek

Puss In Boots

Tarzan

Despicable Me

Emperor's New Groove

Zootopia

Minions

Kung-Fu Panda

Snow Queen

Snow Maiden

Yogi Bear

Yellow Submarine

Aristocats

Treasure Island

Lorax

Charlotte's Web

Wizard Of Oz

Hobbit

Lord of the rings

Star Wars

Black Beauty

The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe

Gnomeo & Juliet

Fox & The Hound

Who Framed Roger Rabbit

Land Before Time

All Dogs Go To Heaven

Ice Age

Simpsons Movie

Happy Feet

Monsters VS Aliens

Shark Tale

Over The Hedge

Dinosaur

Spirited Away

Chicken Little

Bee Movie

Brother Bear

Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs

Chicken Run

Flushed Away

Meet The Robinsons

Surf's Up

Monster House

An Extremely Goofy Movie

Barbie

Hunchback Of Notre Dame

Wild Thorn berries

Space Chimps

Daddy, I'm A Zombie

ParaNorman

Hoodwinked

Hotel Transylvania

Free Birds

Turbo

Mr. Peabody & Sherman

Underdog

Madagascar

Penguins Of Madagascar

RIO

ANTZ

Angry Birds

Secret Life Of Pets

Croods

Sausage Party

Sing

Boss Baby

Descendants

City Of Ember

Hook

Con Air

Drop Dead Fred

Ant Bully

Arthur & the invisibles

Beverly Hills Chihuahua

Bridge To Terabithia

Cats & Dogs

Dinotopia

Dr. Dolittle

Easy A

Enchanted

Ella Enchanted

Happily N'ever After

Inkheart

Planet 51

Princess Protection Program

Spiderwick Chronicles

Spy Kids

Invader Zim

Polar Bear King

Princess & The Cobbler

Sharkboy & Lavagirl

HOP

Dr. Jeckle & Mr. Hyde

Beautiful Creatures

Fault In Our Stars

Grease

Lemonade Mouth

Pitch Perfect

Night At The Museum

Hetalia

Sailor Moon

Ouran High School Host Club

Death Note

Soul Eater

RWBY

Fruits Basket

Puella Magi Madoka Magica

Wolf's Rain

One Punch Man

Adventure Time With Finn & Jake

Amazing World Of Gumball

Addam's Family

Camp Lakebottom

Casper's Scare School

Codename: Kids Next Door

Danny Phantom

Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared

Detentionaire

Dude, That's My Ghost!

Fairy OddParents

Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends

Grim Adventures Of Bill & Mandy

Happy Tree Friends

I.N.K. Invisible Network Of Kids

Kid VS Kat

Kim Possible

My Life As A Teenage Outlaw

Phineas & Ferb

Spliced

Steven Universe

W.I.T.C.H.

Star VS The Forces Of Evil

WINX

Wordgirl

Trollz

Undertale

Until Dawn

Presentable Liberty

Wolf Children

Watership Down

Bolt

Coraline

Alpha & Omega

Spirit

Frozen

Tangled

Brave

How To Train Your Dragon

Rise Of The Guardians

Charmed

Warriors

Maze Runner

Werelings

Divergent

Hunger Games

CreepyPasta

Total Drama

Harry Potter

DC

MARVEL

Avatar: The Last Airbender

My Little Pony

Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children

HomeStuck

Tortall

Supernatural

Merlin

Maximum Ride

Gravity Falls

Percy Jackson

Skulduggery Pleasant

 

I KNOW that a bunch of those have 'the' in front of them.

I KNOW that not a lot of those are specific.

I KNOW it's Homestuck, not HomeStuck.

 

I'm lazy, stubborn, and opinionated.

Some, I just thought looked pretty that way.

 

I was going to just say "Add 'The' to all of them'', but some don't need it...Then I went through it saying 'the' to all of them for fun... I suggest doing the same. But if you're too lazy...

These are my top 2;

The Up

and...

The My Little Pony

THE REACTORS!

(Which will not change, since I'm not as good at writing the others, or I don't know as much about them.)

Nick Fury

Maria Hill

Natasha/Natalie Romanoff/Romanov/Whatever, depending on what comics/ movies/statements you've seen. Seriously, her name is the only reason she's 2nd and not my favourite.

Anthony Stark

Thor Odinson

Steven Rogers

Robert Banner

Clinton Barton

Virginia Potts

Philllip Coulson

Loki Odinson/Laufeyson/Friggason

James Barnes

Edwin Just A Rather Very Intelligent System

Darcy Lewis

Jane Foster


	2. Prologue

(TONY POV)

  
Steve was tapping his foot impatiently, wanting to continue to pack for his trip. Fury had called a meeting though. He walked in, followed by Hill, and two hooded figures. The first was skipping, clearly a girl. The second could barely walk.

Fury sighed, and looked over to the skipping girl, who seemed to nod enthusiastically. "I'm going to need five people here. Pepper, Loki, Bucky, Thor, and JARVIS."

The girl raised her hands before anyone could mention that Loki was evil, Thor was unreachable, and Bucky was dead. "Woah woah woah woah. I asked you to get everyone on the list here that aren't already. Why in the world do you assume Tony hasn't already installed JARVIS into SHIELD database?"

"Miss Bee is quite correct." The familiar voice spoke up, despite orders to keep quiet.

Fury huffed in annoyance "Well if you insist on interrupting me, why don't you lead the meeting."

"Sure thing, although this is meant to actually be about your reactions, I'd love to!" She seemed to have trouble holding onto one thought, and she ran up to the head of the table, taking off her hood.

It was clear that Nick was in shock, unable to process somebody not going "yes sir" and backing off. Her hair was cut short, and brown, but her fringe was past her shoulders, and blonde. Her lips were torn apart, ripped to pieces, and permanently red. Her glasses made her eyes seem smaller, to normal size, but the wide-eyed stare took in everything, and a mischievous glint in her eye showed she knew the director was being sarcastic, and just decided to be a little shit.

"Tony, I'll need you to get Pepper to come here. I'll get Loki, Thor, and Bucky here. My name's Bee, and don't jump the healing dude, but Coulson survived. That's him. He can barely stand, so one of you get up for goodness' sake! We're here to read, watch, and react. Now... oh my, I just got something! All the twihards became beliebers! Anyway, now, this will also help build your relationships, get a glimpse at modern entertainment, and amuse the poo out of me. Let's go!" She clapped her hands, making Thor, Loki, and Bucky appear as well as Pepper, forgetting about asking Tony to get her. Another clap make the table and chairs to disappear, making the five sitting avengers to fall, painfully.  
"Sorry, that was meant to replace them, but I guess the summoning part didn't work." She grinned, blood flowing out as her lip split. She had clearly meant to do that. She bit her lip to make the blood go into her mouth as she clapped. Some beanbags appeared. "Sorry JARVIS, I know you can't use yours, but it's honorary. Now, let's start!"

Everyone looked at the girl as their minds caught up to her mouth. Steve turned to stare at Bucky, but the others stared at the sudden appearance to a pile of books near the projector, as well as a USB stick, a laptop, and a cd holder.

Despite her words, she moved to he side of the room to silently watch the reunion between characters.

(BEE POV)

They didn't understand, but I didn't mind. Bucky had all of his memories as "James", but none of the Winter Soldier's memories.

Loki's eyes turned back to green, and no-one noticed.

The outside world froze, but who was to know that? Fury might yell at her for that, despite the truce she had gained.


End file.
